Heroes
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans le corps et l’esprit de Jack O’Neill quand il est au combat ?


**Author:** BB

**Fandom:** Sg1

**Spoilers:** None (season 7 before Janet's death)

**Language:** French

**Genre:** general/reflexion

**Rating:** K

**Paring:** friendship/relationship S.J

**Summary: **_Que se passe-t-il dans le corps et l'esprit de Jack O'Neill quand il est au combat ?_

**N/A:** I don't know why I have written it, but I did it. I would advise you to read the fic with: "_All along the watchtowers – Bear McCreary_", I have written my story listening to it. It's a song of the season 3 of Battlestar Galactica.

**Thanks to:** Rauz, NatouCarter, Malice & Ayana

L'air était sec et chargé de poussières que soulevaient les pas cadencés des jaffas à leurs trousses. Ponctué de quelques fourrés et rochers éparses, le terrain était peu propice à les dissimuler. Mais après des heures à courir et des jours à être traqués par les jaffas de Ba'al sans pouvoir atteindre la porte des étoiles, ils durent se résoudre à se cacher derrière deux rochers plus massifs que les autres.

Les tirs fusaient dans leur direction et tour à tour, ils s'évertuaient à ralentir les jaffas par des slaves meurtrières. Malgré cela, leurs ennemis restaient trop nombreux et SG1 trop épuisée pour tenir encore longtemps ses positions. Sans parler de leurs munitions qui s'amenuisaient à vue d'œil.

C'était toujours dans ces moments là que certains aspects de sa vie lui semblaient futiles et qu'il se mettait à regretter tant de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur et qu'il n'avait pas accomplies. Il lui était alors inconcevable de mourir sans avoir eu la satisfaction d'avoir achevé sa vie dans sa totalité et d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même. Cet afflux de remords le prit aux tripes et décupla sa rage de vaincre, cette même rage qui faisait qu'il était encore en action après plus de 4h de lutte acharnée. Ça et la peur qu'il lisait dans le regard de ses coéquipiers.

Comment se laisser abattre alors qu'il se devait de les protéger ? Pour l'amour du ciel, il ne voulait pas perdre une deuxième fois ceux qu'il aimait uniquement parce que tout semblait perdu d'avance. Non ! Il se lançait alors dans la bataille au point de ne plus rien sentir, de ne plus rien voir et de ne plus rien contrôler. Son esprit devenait confus comme détaché de son corps, et pourtant il sentait chaque rouage de son cerveau fonctionner à une vitesse décuplée et chaque muscle redoubler de puissance. Son corps se mouvait alors plus efficacement que jamais, dévoilant des ressources insoupçonnées et une maîtrise parfaite de lui-même. Jack O'Neill devenait dès lors une machine à tuer inégalée ! Ses tirs étaient encore plus précis, ses mouvements plus prompts, ses attaques plus destructrices et ses temps de réactions plus courts. Il était alors capable à la fois de courir, de trainer sa coéquipière blessée et de tirer sur l'ennemi tout en atteignant sa cible.

Aucun d'eux ne serait laissé derrière, chacun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres pour le ramener à la maison quoiqu'il arrive. D'autant plus que Carter venait de sauver l'un d'entre-eux en se jetant sous le feu de l'ennemi au risque de sa propre vie. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus encore à cette pensée et la rage se mêla à l'angoisse.

Dans une coordination parfaite et même chargés de leur fardeau, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la porte avec rapidité et efficacité. Malgré les tirs qui le frôlaient dangereusement, Daniel composa les coordonnées de la Terre dissimulé derrière le DHD. Pendant que Jack, caché derrière un rocher pour protéger sa coéquipière, s'évertuait à éliminer les derniers Jaffas avec l'aide de Teal'c positionné stratégiquement pour couvrir leurs arrières lorsqu'ils devraient courir en direction de la porte. Cette dernière ouverte, Daniel s'y engouffra le premier pour prévenir les équipes médicales de l'autre coté. Après le signal de Teal'c, Jack, la jeune femme dans les bras, fonça à son tour vers la porte, s'arrêtant un instant pour y voir passer Teal'c. Lui seul se devait de s'assurer que tous rentreraient.

Dans un ultime regard, Jack se tourna vers ses ennemis, les défiant une dernière fois avant de reporter son regard sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, la sentant reprendre conscience. Ses bras étaient agrippés à lui avec une force qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, l'amenant à se blottir contre lui. Puis il traversa la porte tout en lui murmurant :

_On rentre à la maison, Dorothée…

A peine arrivé, il déposa prestement Carter sur le brancard, la laissant aux bons soins de Janet. Il entendit à peine Daniel répondre aux interrogations d'Hammond, l'esprit trop confus pour faire quoique ce soit. Restés seuls dans la salle d'embarquement, les trois membres de Sg1 se dévisagèrent haletants, défais et hagards. L'adrénaline et la rage retombaient enfin, laissant l'angoisse seule maîtresse de leur corps.

Ils passeraient les prochaines heures à attendre des nouvelles de Janet. Puis tour à tour, ils iraient au chevet de Sam s'assurer, se convaincre qu'une fois de plus elle survivrait. Seul Jack défierait l'autorité de Janet en refusant d'aller se coucher. Il resterait à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil pour lui assurer que tous se portaient bien, qu'elle reprendrait vite pied, que la vie continuait, mais que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle, pour eux.

Parce que la seule chose qui les maintenait en vie depuis tant d'années, c'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient. De l'amour le plus simple comme l'amitié, au plus complexe comme celui qui enserrait son cœur à chaque battement depuis qu'il la connaissait. C'était ce qui faisait leur force, c'était ce qui les différenciait des goa'ulds, c'était ce qui faisait d'eux SG1 ! Inébranlable, destructrice et incontrôlable.


End file.
